Menevia
Menevia is a reigon/fiefdom located in Stormhaven, High Rock along the Iliac Bay. Menevia has two ruling capitals that govern the entire region, the cities of Wayrest and Menevia City anchor the region from the north and south. The regional deity is Dibella. By game *Menevia (Daggerfall) **Menevia (City) *Menevia (Online) **Menevia Dolmen Description Geography Menevia is one of the 23 realms located around the Iliac Bay on the High Rock side of the bay. Menevia is bordered by Alcaire in the west, Orsinium Area in the northwest, the Wrothgarian Mountains in the north, and Wayrest Kingdom in the east. Traditionally, Menevia is bordered by Alcaire to the west, Wrothgar to the north, and Gavaudon to the east. History Second Era Raid on Pariah Abbey; The Midnight Union After the Battle of Firebrand Keep, the Daggerfall Covenant went on high alert with the rise of the Supernal Dreamers, a Daedric cult that worships Vaermina the Dreamweaver. The Covenant used a mysterious warrior known as the Vestige to end the Supernal Dreamers and to carry out their sworn mission of uniting the provinces under a new empire. The Vestige traveled westwards to Pariah Abbey to learn how to rebel against Vaermina's touch.Events in A group of mercenaries known as the Midnight Union raided the Abbey for an artifact known as the Dream Shard. The Union pillaged the abbey and burned the fields surrounding it. Many monks perished in the flames while some died by Union's blade. The Vestige petered out the flames and fought the Union throughout the countryside. Abbot Durak was trying to find a way to defeat the Union and left himself in a deep sleep. The Vestige ingested The Dreamstride and drove the Union away. High King Emeric of Cumberland took notice and had the Lion Guard involved in the matter. Emeric went to the conclusion that Count Hosni at-Tura had something to do with.Events in Fire in the FieldsEvents in Azura's GuardianEvents in A Prison of Sleep The Omen of Blood; The Crime of Hosni At-Tura Count Hosni at-Tura is a nobleman originally from the city of Rihad that lives in Stormhaven to be a part of the Wayrest Court under Emeric. At-Tura is also the leader of his private militia known as the Midnight Union which has risen throughout Menevia. The Vestige traveled to his estate on the southern shores to confront Hosni about the situation. It was revealed the Supernal Dreamers used the Omen of Blood to control Hosni and have him use the Union to attack Menevia. The Vestige defeated the Omen and saved Hosni. The traveler returned the Dream Shard and was sent to Shinji's Scarp in Gavaudon to help the Murtag Clan fight the Ironhand Ogres.Events in The Signet RingEvents in Evidence Against AdimaEvents in Saving Hosni The Lion's Endless Nightmare; Vaermina's Gambit The Supernal Dreamers had been eliminated on the peaks of the Weeping Giant in Gavaudon. Azura had answered the Abbey's as well as the Vestige's prayers and revealed Vaermina's plot. She planned to enter the dreams of High King Emeric and to dismantle the Covenant for within his psyche. The Vestige entered the Dreamstride inside Castle Wayrest and traversed Emeric's twisted dreams resembling Quagmire. The Vestige defeated Vaermina and Emeric was saved. But a growing threat in Rivenspire emerged, resulting in a civil war resembling King Ranser's War.Events in Vaermina's Gambit Third Era Menevia in the Warp in the West During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the Menevia county was independent of the other 23 kingdoms in the Iliac Bay. The city of Wayrest seceded from the Menevia county and formed the Wayrest Kingdom with the city being its capital. Later in the same year, Menevia annexed into the Wayrest Kingdom.Events in The Warp in the West (Book) Locations Settlements *Wayrest (Capital) **Castle Wayrest **Dreughside **Wayrest Sewers **Wayrest Outlaws Refuge *Pariah Abbey *Farangel's Landing *At-Tura Estate *Hammerdeath Arena *Cumberland's Watch *Stonechewer Goblin Camp *Menevia City (Capital) Ruins *Hammerdeath Workshop *Lysandus' Tomb *Pariah Catacombs *Soulshriven Tower Caves *Cave of Dreams *Farangel's Delve *Moonlit Maw Landmarks *Bjoulsae River *Dreugh Waters *Iliac Bay *Tamarilyn Point *Wrothgarian Mountains Gallery Illiac Bay.jpg|Menevia in the Iliac Bay. Wayrest (Online).png|Wayrest, the flourishing city by the bay. Pariah Abbey.png|Pariah Abbey, home of the Spirit Wardens. Farangel's Landing.png|Farangel's Landing, a small port with traction from Daggerfall to Evermore. Trivia *Menevia's name may have come from two real-world places. One is that it may have come from St. Davids which was known as Menevia by the Romans, or it may have come from the Roman Catholic Diocese of Menevia. Appearances * * Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: Regions Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: Cities